1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus that carries out staple processing for a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
As a sheet processing apparatus that carries out post-processing such as image forming processing and staple processing for a sheet, there is known a sheet processing apparatus equipped with a high speed image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
When stapling a bundle of sheets by using a staple for stapling, there is a limit in a thickness of a bundle of sheets that can be stapled by a staple for stapling.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-305589, there is proposed a technology wherein a type of a transfer sheet is detected, and a maximum number of sheets which can be stapled is determined based on results of the detection.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-17507, there is proposed a technology wherein characteristics of sheets other than a thickness of sheets to be stapled are detected, and a maximum number of sheets for staple processing is determined based on results of the detection.